Une fille, deux dieux, et la jalousie
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Une folle de mystère, une invitation au café, deux ennemis jurés, et un zeste de jalousie…Que demander de mieux ? Oneshot


Salut tout l'monde ! Voici ma première fic' sur Matentei Loki Ragnarok ! En espérant que j'ai bien respecté le caractère des personnages ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Matentei Loki Ragnarok ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne suis pas contre, mais bon…

**Résumé :** Une folle de mystère, une invitation au café, deux ennemis jurés, et un zeste de jalousie…Que demander de mieux ?

**Une fille, deux dieux, et la jalousie**

Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un violet foncé, dont une bonne partie retombait sur son œil droit était tranquillement appuyé sur le mur, observant les passants. Il était mignon, indéniablement. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait n'était guère encourageante. Soudain, une voix retentit, le sortant de sa transe.

« Kazumi-kun ! »

Il tourna la tête pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux lilas, et aux yeux rubis. Elle avait un grand sourire, illuminant son visage fin.

'_Tiens, la fille aux fushigi mystery…'_

Elle avait beau traîner avec l'autre, elle n'était pas méchante et il ne la détestait pas.

« Bonjour ! Quel hasard de se croiser ici ! C'est un fushigi mystery ! »

Il esquissa un **très** léger sourire à son commentaire. Cette fille ne changerait jamais. Il se demandait comment avait fait l'autre pour attirer une fille comme cela.

« Bonjour. C'est juste le hasard, il n'y a aucun fushigi mystery là-dessous, répondit-il calmement.

-Mou ! Tu n'es pas marrant ! »

Puis elle changea complètement de sujet.

« Kaito-san n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. J'avais envie de prendre l'air, et ce n'est pas avec Freyr que ça allait être possible…

-Mmm. Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, tu viens au café avec moi ? C'est moi qui invite , s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Après tout…pourquoi pas », dit-il.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle entendit sa réponse. Elle lui saisit la main, et continua à lui faire la conversation tout en recherchant un magasin.

« On ne se parle pas souvent, ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance ! »

Cette fille débordait d'énergie…Elle était quasiment en train de le traîner derrière elle…Il décida de se mettre à sa hauteur, voulant restaurer le peu de dignité qu'il avait. Enfin, ils atteignirent un petit café, qui semblait fort sympathique. Il dû reconnaître qu'elle avait bon goût. Ils s'assiirent, et firent leur commande.

« Alors, Kazumi-kun, comment Loki-kun et toi avaient fait connaissance ? », demanda la jeune fille tout en sirotant sa boisson.

Ouch ! Elle attaquait fort.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler…

-Ah ? C'est vrai que Loki-kun et toi ne semblait pas très bien vous entendre…, remarqua-t-elle d'un air songeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils continuèrent tranquillement la conversation, le jeune dieu semblant étrangement détendu et docile.

Le petit garçon marchait avec rapidité dans les rues, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. En effet, la personne recherchée n'était autre que Mayura, l'amoureuse des fushigi mystery. La source de son inquiétude n'était autre que les dires de Thor qui avait dit avoir vu la jeune fille avec Heimdall. Ce n'était absolument pas par jalousie qu'il la recherchait, mais simplement pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Avec Heimdall, il s'attendait à tout. Soudain, il aperçut la chevelure rosée tant recherchée, et juste en face d'elle, il n'y avait autre que son pire ennemi. Il entra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers la table.

« Mais si ce n'était pas ce cher Loki…, salua sarcastiquement Heimdall.

-Loki-kun ! Quel hasard ! Encore un fushigi mystery ! »

Loki soupira en entendant la phrase fétiche de Mayura. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais d'arrêter ? Enfin, c'est comme cela qu'il l'aim—appréciait !

« Mayura, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? »

Alors que la lycéenne allait répondre, Heimdall la coupa dans son élan, sachant parfaitement que sa phrase allait provoquer la jalousie de l'autre dieu.

« Mayura-chan m'a aimablement invité dans ce café, tout simplement. Elle était **ravie** de me voir.

-C'est vrai, Mayura , demanda d'un air inquisiteur Loki.

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais faire connaissance avec lui ! », s'exclama Mayura avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est l'éclat rouge qui brilla quelques instants dans les yeux du détective. S'il avait pu tuer Heimdall avec ses regards assassins, le dieu serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Malgré le fait que Heimdall ne soit qu'un garçonnet aux yeux de la lycéenne, Loki ne pu s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de jalousie l'envahir.

« Mais puisque tu es là, Loki-kun, tu peux rester avec nous ! »

Il allait refuser, ne voulant pas rester avec Heimdall. Mais la perspective de laisser Heimdall et Mayura **ensembles, tous les deux, seuls** le convainquit de rester.

« Oui, **avec plaisir**, répondit ironiquement le garçonnet en regardant son ennemi.

-C'est super , s'exclama Mayura d'un air joyeux. Loki-kun, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Kazumi-kun ! »

Loki obéit docilement, malgré son dégoût évident vis à vis d'Heimdall.

« Mais dites-moi, tous les deux…Pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ? »

Les deux garçons maudirent la curiosité de la lycéenne tout en réfléchissant à une réponse valable.

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout…, fut tout ce que Heimdall trouva.

-Mmm…Mais c'est dommage, vous vous ressemblez tellement, tous les deux…

-Pardon ?

-Mayura, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais o--»

Malheureusement, quelqu'un coupa Mayura alors qu'elle allait expliquer sa théorie.

« Ma Yamato Nadeshiko !

-Il manquait plus que lui…, marmonna Loki.

-Kaito-san ?

-Oui, ma (Loki fronça les sourcils) Yamato Nadeshiko, je suis venu t'arracher des griffes de Loki ! »

Mayura le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Loki-kun ne m'a rien fait…Vous avez des hallucinations ?! Fushigi mystery !

-Et on est reparti pour un tour…, marmonna Loki.

-… », fut tout ce que Heimdall trouva à dire.

Mayura avait déjà enfilé ses lunettes spéciales fushigi mystery et questionnait Freyr pour comprendre le soi-disant fushigi mystery. Quant à l'interrogé, il était tout heureux que la « femme de sa vie » s'intéresse à lui, et il arborait un grand sourire stupide. Au bout de dix minutes, Loki se décida à stopper tout ce non-sens.

« Mayura, il faut que je retourne à l'agence pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'affaires. Tu viens ?

-Bien sûr, Loki-kun ! Je ne veux rater **aucun** fushigi mystery ! »

Et elle le suivit joyeusement, continuant à lui parler, laissant un Freyr en pleurs et un Heimdall heureux de voir partir son ennemi juré. Ils rentrèrent, et bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune affaire pour eux, mais Loki était bien trop occupé à regarder Mayura et se dire qu'elle n'était qu'avec lui et **seulement lui. **Et c'était bien assez pour le rendre heureux…


End file.
